The primary objective of this proposal is to develop and test an educational intervention strategy for achieving increased adherence behavior (and the subsequent improvement in blood pressure control and patient prognosis associated with such improvement) in diagnosed hypertensive patients with uncontrolled hypertension. A prospective experimental research design will test the effectiveness of didactic patient education techniques combined with other methods. The major new strategy being tested, is the active involvement of the patient and a family member ("significant other") in his own management through the home use of the sphygmomanometer. The proposed strategy is developed on the basis of social science theory and socio-medical findings concerning the powerful influence exerted through and individual's social support systems, and specifically the influence inherent in the perceptions, attitudes and expectations of a patient's family. A second major component is to assess the effectiveness of different types of non-physician health professionals who will be used on a home-visit follow-up basis to increase the patient and family's understanding of the medical regimen including, when specified the use of the sphygomanometer. This teaching-reinforcement technique will be evaluated for how it adds to, is compatible or interacts with, or otherwise affects, the activated patient-significant other component of the design. The target population will consist of a randomly selected sample of 300 patients from six clinics in two hospitals who will be randomly allocated to one of three groups (two experimental and one control). Outcomes will be evaluated periodically along several behavioral (compliance) and medical (control of BP) parameters.